Core A - Project Summary Current treatment for thoracic aortic aneurysms (TAA) usually consists of drugs to reduce blood pressure or surgical intervention. Thus, TAAs present an unmet medical need. In this application, Altered Mechanotransduction as a Therapeutic Target for Thoracic Aortic Aneurysm, we propose a novel mechanism for the initiation and promotion of TAAs based upon cell sensing of the mechanical changes in their environment. This programmatic grant will focus on elucidating whether our hypothesis is correct. Core A, the Administrative Core, will be in charge of administrative oversight of all aspects of this Program Project Grant (PPG). As such Core A will monitor and promote the overall scientific progress by organizing joint lab meetings, annual retreats, electronic exchange of data, Executive Committee member meetings, and interactions with both the Scientific Advisory Board (SAB) and the Internal Advisory Board (IAB). Core A will monitor the financial transactions of the individual components and insure that NIH guidelines are followed. The Administrative Core also will monitor all other regulatory elements of the program with respect to insuring that the individual components remain in compliance and will report to the NIH any problems, changes, or new initiatives. The Administrative Core will organize and provide to the NIH a Progress Report each year, as well as a final Progress Report at the end of the funding period, based upon the individual reports supplied by the component PIs.